


Our territory

by Chamie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying Louis, Crying Niall, Elf Louis, Elf Niall, Evil Harry, Evil Liam, Evil Zayn, Innocent Louis, Innocent Niall, M/M, Monster Liam, Monster Zayn, NotChristmasElves, Rape, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamie/pseuds/Chamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elves are a peacefull creatures, they're friends with all living creatures except the wolves.<br/>The dark evil creatures doesn't take kindly to elves or other things who cross the line to their territory, at all.<br/>The Helm forrest is mother of good and evil</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or monster Liam, Harry and Zayn brutally rapes Louis and Niall, when the two elves cross the line to the their part of the forrest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first story here on ArchiveOfOurOwn.  
> I'm danish and my english is not that good.   
> Please give me constructive critique!
> 
> Oh, and when Niall or Louis speaks "Elvesh" it's just danish, but i promise they're not going to do it many times in the story.
> 
> Hope you like it c:

”Louis! Stop trying to kick me in the crotch. We’re playing soccer” Niall said, when Louis stole the ball from him. Louis stuck his tongue out and mocked Niall.  
“Øvelse gør mester” Louis said back to Niall.  
Niall shaked his head and ran after Louis, trying to get the ball back from him, but it didn’t quite work. Louis shot the ball and it flew up in the corner of the goal. He threw his arms up in the air and cheered for himself. Louis passed the ball to Niall, gave him a smug smile.   
“Stop with those old sayings” Niall said, and then added “They’re annoying”.  
“You’re just grumpy ‘Cause I’m winning” Said Louis, and smiled.   
“What? You’re older than me, I’m 13 and you’re 14, there’s like, a year in difference, it is not fair.” Niall said and lifted his eyebrows. Louis just looked at Niall like he was dumb. He shaked his head, and made a hand gesture that signaled Niall should start playing the ball around. He ran past Louis and shot the ball. It wasn’t even close to the goal. The ball went into the dark forrest.  
“Well done champ, that was the third ball you’ve thrown away this week.” Louis said with a sarcastic voice.  
“Mum is going to be so mad at me, can’t we go look for it?” Niall pleaded. Louis looked at the wood and then Niall. Niall made his best puppy eyes, and Louis couldn’t resist them.  
“Fine, but if I die, I’m going to come back and murder you” Louis joked and looked at Niall. Niall shrugged and made a silly face.  
They both went over to the woods and looked around to see if anybody were there. They were alone. The forrest was bad according to the elders of the town. Why? The youngsters didn’t know.   
Louis took the first step into the wood and then turned around and looked at Niall.  
“You coming?” Louis asked. Niall looked a little worried but moved his body, so it was next to Louis.   
They went to into the forrest and started looking for the ball. The boys didn’t realize that they were this far into the wood. Niall suddenly turned around when he heard a noise coming from behind, but there was nothing. He heard one again and then suddenly Louis was gone.  
“Louis? Louis it’s not funny, are you there? Louis, answer me!” Niall yelled, hoped he would get an answer, but there came nothing in return. Niall heard a noise again and this time, he didn’t even bear to look behind him, he just started running.   
“No! Leave me alone” Niall yelled, even though there was no one it was directed to, at least not what he knew of. Niall looked behind him to see if anyone actually was there, but then he ran into something hard as a rock. He looked up and there stood a big man with glowing red eyes, and an evil smirk.   
“Wh-who are you?” Niall asked, terrified of the big wolf. The wolf chuckled.  
“Shhh sweetheart.. Just come with me” The wolf said. Niall shaked his head, and started running the direction he came from. He saw the deserted spot where Louis and him played soccer, and hoped flashed through his mind, but that was quick destroyed.   
Suddenly Niall was on the ground, and a heavy weight was on him. He got pulled off the ground and got dragged into the dark forrest.   
“NO! Let me go, I’ll do anything. Don’t hurt me! I won’t tell, just let me go!” Niall started crying and struggle to get free.  
“Why? Don’t you want to be with your best friend?” The wolf chuckled and dragged him faster into the woods. Suddenly a loud howl was heard not very far away from the two.   
The wolf got annoyed with Nialls crying and screaming, so the wolf took a piece of wood and hit Niall hard in the head with it.  
Niall passed out.  
-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-¨-  
A loud cry woke Niall up. At first he was really confused, but then the memories slowly came to him.   
He looked around and saw Louis curled up in a corner.   
They were is some kind of cell, but the walls were made out of dirt and other things from the nature.  
“Louis? What is going on? Where are we?” Niall started asking a lot of questions. Louis lifted his head and looked at Niall.  
“Finally Niall, you’re awake. I thought you were dead. Niall, I’m so scared” Niall didn’t get the time to answer Louis questions, because suddenly a big wooden door, which they hadn’t noticed opened up.   
“Now, look who is awake, it is the two small elves” A big wolf with curly hair looked at two boys and gave them an evil smirk.   
“Ay Liam! The two bitches are awake. What am I gonna do with them?” The wolf yelled. Niall looked at Louis, who was crawling slowly over to the corner where Niall was curled up in.   
“Bring them in” The wolf who went by the name Liam yelled back. The curly haired wolf took three steps and grabbed each one by an arm. He dragged them out of the cell, and what met the eyes of the two innocent elves was horrifying.   
Blood was on the so called walls and bones were being cracked every time the elves was forced to take a step. They got thrown on the ground in front of a big throne. Niall curled into a ball and started crying, he didn’t even dare to look up, but Louis was a little braver in this moment. He looked up and what he saw, had him wished he had done the same thing as Niall. A big wolf probably named Liam looked at them in a way that could kill. His lips which were straight before turned into a dark smile.  
“And who are you, if I may ask? Name, age?” Liams voice boomed through the dark room and gave Niall a shock.  
“And why should I tell you?” Louis said. Now was not the time to be sassy, but Louis sassy tone disappeared when he saw the look on Liams face.   
“And why do you think, that you a little elf, can use that tone over for me, the biggest wolf in Helm forrest?” Liam yelled and stood up from his throne. His eyes turned a dark shade of red and his fangs grew out. Liam towered over the little elf, who was shrimped to a little ball, just like Niall.  
“That what I thought. Now tell me your name and age, both of you” Liam said in a more calmed voice. Niall looked up and met Liams stare.  
“I-I-I’m Louis… And 14 years old” Louis said in a small voice, the sassy tone was far gone. Liam nodded and looked at Niall.  
“Niall.. 13 years old” Niall almost whispered. Again Liam nodded, and then he smiled toward Harry.  
“You and Zayn did a good catch” Liam approved, and looked at two small elves. Niall started wondering who Zayn was, but it probably didn’t matter.   
“So you two pretty things are probably wondering why you’re here, and I can fast answer that. Sometimes we wolves get into something called ruts, and then we need an omega, but all the omegas are dead here in our small village. They couldn’t handle our big cocks, right Harry?” Liam laughed at his own joke, and soon Harry joined in.   
“And betas can actually fight us off with help from other betas, so them we can’t fuck, and that is why you two are here. We need something to fuck, when we need it” Liam chuckled evil. Tears started rolling down Louis and Nialls cheeks.   
“No please, anything but that” Niall started pleading. Louis started sobbing and then tried to crawl away, but got stopped by Harry. Nialls plead fell for deaf ears.   
“Harry, go pick up Zayn, and we’ll get started. I would like to fuck a little young elf before dinner” Liam chuckled. Louis and Niall started sobbing and at one point Louis let out a loud scream. Liam stood up from the throne and went pouring himself a glass of whiskey, while waiting for his mates to come back.  
After a couple of minutes Harry came back with another wolf who was wearing a smug smile, just like Harry and Liam.   
“C’mon little elves.. Little fuck toys” Harry chuckled and pulled them up from the floor. He dragged dem into a big master bedroom, and threw them on the bed.   
Liam and Zayn came a little later. They all started undress, except Louis and Niall, of course. When the three wolves were wore nothing but their underwear. They came toward the small elves lying on the bed, who had a terrified look in their eyes. Zayn grabbed Niall by the arm and yanked him over in one side of the bed, and Harry did the same with Louis. Niall grabbed Louis by the hand.  
“It’s going to be fine, I promise” Niall said to the older boy. He let go of Louis hand.  
Harry pulled Louis pants off and Zayn did the same to Niall. Louis had given up struggling, but Niall was a feisty one, and kept on going.  
“God damn it! Lay still, you little slut” Zayn yelled, eyes turning red. Suddenly Niall felt Zayn had much more power than before. Liam had sat down in the couch so he had a good view of them all.   
Louis just waited for Harry to do his work, get it over with. The wolf had already teared all of Louis clothes off, and was now pulling off his own boxers. Harrys cock sprung free, and it was bigger than he’d imagined. It looked 15 inches long, and was as thick as a baseball bat big part. When Louis saw that, he started screaming and struggling again.   
“NO! DON’T!!!PLEASE, I BEG YOU! DON’T DO IT!!!” Louis screamed with all the power he had left. It wouldn’t fit at all. Louis was a virgin, front and back. Harry just grinned at Louis.   
“Liam, would you mind giving me a hand, or two? Just hold his arms” Harry looked up at Liam who was making his way over to the bed. He just nodded and grabbed Louis arms. Meanwhile Niall was being choked in a kiss.   
Harry spread Louis legs and saw his pink little hole.  
“I bet he’s fucking tight as fuck” Liam said and looked down. Louis was crying and struggling to get free, but nothing seemed to work. Harry licked on of his fingers and stuck it inside the little hole. Louis whimpered, because it was uncomfortable and it hurt a little. Harry started pumping his finger in and out of Louis hole.   
“Did we have lube guys?” Harry asked. Zayn broke his kiss from Niall. He turned his head to look at the nightstand. Zayn opened the drawer and there was a bottle of lube. He gave to Harry, and he murmured a ‘thanks’.  
“Can you open up the little bitch while I lube my cock?” Harry asked Liam. Liam nodded and went over to the side where Harry just had been. Liam put two fingers in front of Louis, and he quickly began to lick the fingers all over, with the thought of getting fucked without being worked open.   
“Good boy” Liam said and stuck both the fingers inside of Louis. He began to finger Louis with a fast rhythm, and after a couple seconds Louis started to enjoy it. Then the fingers disappeared and Liam moved away. Then Harry was in front of him again with a smirk on his lips. Louis knew what was coming next. Harry lined up and could well see that it wouldn’t fit, at all, but he didn’t care, and why should he.   
Zayn had just finished making out with Niall and was now pulling the little elfs clothes off. Niall had also given up struggling and just went with the flow.


	2. Lets switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just begins from where it ended c;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!  
> Xoxo

Louis used his last powers to try and push Harry off, but it didn’t work, the wolf was way too strong.

“Can’t wait to get inside of you” Harry mumbled and admired his cock lined up against Louis hole. Harry started pushing the head in, and Louis let out a painful scream.

“IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP” Louis screamed. He didn’t have any power left in him, and he just laid there and took it. The head couldn’t fit, so how would the rest of Harry fit in. Crying turned into sobbing and Louis elf ears laid down, signaled that he was in pain. 

Niall could hear his friend cries, and thought, that would be him in a few minutes. Zayn pulled of his underwear, and Niall watched as a 15 inch cock sprung out. It looked a little smaller than Harrys, thank god.

“No please! Zayn please, see the good in your heart, and let me go” Niall tried to convince him, but it didn’t work. Zayn took the lube and started lubing up his own cock. The three boys just laughed at the little elf. Niall felt so small compared to the three wolves. 

Louis had started to calm down a little, but only because his throat was so sore from screaming. Harry went in a little further, didn’t want to hurt him that much.

“You’re monster! Nobody loves you! You are horrible, a fucking freak! Burn in Hell, you shit!” Louis started blasting out all kinds of insults, all towards Harry. Louis was really mad at Harry, but still scared of him.

“You know what, I thought about going nice on you, control myself, but I see that I don’t need that, and you don’t need that… After all.. I am a monster” Harry chuckled. He went all the way in. 15 inches into Louis virgin hole. 

Louis screamed, he screamed so loud that he thought that maybe the other elves in Helm forrest would hear him. Harry looked at what he had coursed. Kind of proud and it felt so fucking good too. The tight heat around his throbbing member was so good. Louis had never cried so much as he was doing now. The pain was too horrible, and he wished that he was dead.

“Look, you can see my dick in his little tummy. It looks like you’re pregnant. Couldn’t that be nice? Having you pregnant with my pups? But of course, you’re not a wolf… But maybe we should try? Yeah lets do that” Harry said, talking to himself. Louis didn’t know what he meant, but didn’t take that seriously. He looked down, and Harry was right, you could see his cock in what looked like Louis stomach. Harry started going in and out, and that made Louis cry harder.

Meanwhile all Niall could think about was his friend cry of pain. Niall stopped paying attention to that when he felt something against his hole. Niall looked down and then up, and then he let out a loud scream, when he got impaled on Zayns cock. All the way in Zayn went.  
Liam had a good view of it all. He almost couldn’t wait for his turn.   
Harry went in and out of a crying Louis. Louis cheeks were as wet as a waterfall. Niall screamed, tears also streaming down his face. Zayn went all the way in, and he could see his cock in Nialls stomach. Niall looked down and let out a loud whimper. Louis were terrified of what Harry meant with ‘pups’. 

“Don’t kill them, remember it is my turn after” Liam said from across the room. Niall kept whispering things to himself, all kinds of things that his mother taught him when he was little.   
Louis was about to pass out from the pain, and he kept on pleading Harry to stop, but he didn’t listen. Zayn turned Niall so he was on his stomach, and then he kept on pounding into the little elf underneath him. Niall screamed, he screamed so loud that Zayn had to stop for a moment at shush him.   
Liam palmed himself through his jeans. He enjoyed the show, way too much than he actually should, but it wasn’t his fault. He just loved to see small boys getting pounded hard in their little ass. Liam gave Harry smile, when he looked at him. 

Harry stopped for a moment when the position they were in was getting boring. He slipped out of the little elf, and that made Louis let out a loud whimper. He pulled the almost lifeless Louis up from the bed, and he immediately fell to the ground. Harry let out a loud laugh that made Zayn stop his movement and look behind him. He let out a loud grin too. Louis once virgin hole was gaping, and it was closing and opening all the time. Tears were rolling down Louis cheeks, and that made Harry laugh even louder. 

“Look at him… He’s so weak, maybe that is why he is such a slut” Harry said, and added “Little bitch is so fucked out, he can’t even stand up by himself”. Liam laughed and stood up from the couch. He went over to Harry and saw the little elf. Louis looked at his body, and they were right, he realized. He was a slut. He was filthy, disgusting and useless.

“Come here” Harry said, and then lifted Louis up from the dirty floor. He threw him on the bed and then laid next to him. 

“Zayn, mate. Let’s switch” The wolf said. Zayn nodded and threw the blonde elf next to Louis. Niall turned his head and looked at Louis. The older elf had his eyes closed, mouth slightly open and tongue hanging out. Niall looked almost the same, except for the eyes. They could just see Louis, but anything apart from that, was just blurry. 

“I want the little blonde elf to ride me” Harry said, “Can you help me getting him up on me?”. Zayn nodded and then lifted the younger elf up and placed him on Harrys abdomen.

“Thanks mate” Harry said, Zayn gave him a smile.   
The raven haired wolf pulled little Louis close to him, and saw Harrys work on him. He gave Louis a quick kiss and then went into the tight heat of Louis. The little elf let out a loud yelp, and closed his eyes. Zayn thrusted hard in and out of Louis.

Meanwhile Harry roamed his large hands all over Nialls little body. He pinched the little blondies’ nipples. Niall let out a loud moan. Harry smiled at the sound he made.   
“So you like it? Huh, you fucking like it, little slut” Harry asked through gritted teeth. Niall shaked his head violently and let out another loud moan. Harry lifted Niall up, so he could sit on Harrys huge member. Niall sunk all the way down and let out a loud whimper.   
“Oh.. My God… It hurts” Niall yelped. Harry smirked at the elf comment.

“And why does it hurt babe?” Harry asked. The big wolf grabbed Nialls hips and began to work him up and down on the huge member. 

“C’mon, tell me! Why is your pussy sore? Why does it hurt?” Harry asked the little whimpering elf. The wolf hated waiting for answers, so he gave a hard slap to the little elfs butt cheek. Niall yelped.

“Because you cock is big” Niall whispered. He let out a scream when Harry gave a hard thrust into the little elf. Harry led a hand up to Nialls elf ears and yanked them down.

“What did you say, bitch? Tell me” Harry whispered in Nialls ear. Niall started shaking his head from side to side, refusing to answer. Harry slapped his ass hard again.

“BECAUSE YOUR COCK IS HUGE!” Niall screamed, and looked down. He didn’t dare look Harry in the eyes, simply too embarrassed to do so. Harry smirked at the little elfs answer.

Louis tongue was hanging out of his mouth, saliva everywhere. Zayn enjoyed the view very much. He led a finger up to the little boys chin and wiped some of it off. Zayn looked down on Louis stomach, very proud of his cock inside Louis stomach, or what it looked like.   
“Should I pop my knot inside of him?” Zayn asked Liam. The big alpha nodded to the raven haired wolf and gave him a big smile. 

“Do it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am clearly Satan for ending it here, but... HAHAHAHAHA! xD  
> Xoxo


	3. I'll do it later..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a little short, but there will be more soon.  
> I sort of promise.. c:

Zayn smiled to the little elf underneath him.

“Are you ready, bitch?” Zayn asked. Louis didn’t understand what the big wolf meant, but just shaked his head. The only thing he was ready for was to be let go. Suddenly Louis could feel something growing inside him. Louis scream could break glass. Niall looked behind him, but couldn’t see what was going on, because Harry quickly grabbed the blondes jaw and yanked in his head in the direction Harry was in.   
Zayns knot was as big as a handball and then it was like something exploded inside Louis. Louis once flat stomach was being filled up with Zayns huge amount of cum. The wolf didn’t pull out, wanting his cum to stay inside the 14 year old. 

“Yes… If you were a wolf, you would be filled up with my pups in this very moment… But you’re not.” Zayn said in disappointment. Liam chuckled at the comment.  
“We can hope that male elves also can get pregnant.” Liam said, and looked at the little fucked out elf. Zayn smiled, loving that thought. A little 14 year old elf, who was pregnant with his pups. Finally Zayn pulled out, but his cum slipped out of Louis gaping hole. 

“I bet my fist can fit inside.” Zayn commented on Louis not so tight hole.

“I’m gonna fill you up with my pups now, slut.” Harry said, and smirked. Niall didn’t want that to happen. He just saw what this knot did to Louis, and didn’t want it to happen to him. Harry out of nowhere touched a spot inside Niall, which made him, let out a loud moan. The 13 year olds tongue hanged out of his mouth, and he was drooling down on Harrys stomach.

“Look at that little slut. He is just begging for it.” Harry said and wiped Nialls saliva off his stomach, and onto the little elfs face. Niall started feeling something huge in his ass. Niall let out a loud scream and then it wasn’t pleasurable anymore.

“Yeah, take my knot, little cockslut.” Harry murmured to himself. Liam looked over at Niall, and loved the view. He could see the little elf stomach getting bigger and bigger. It was truly a beautiful sight, according to Liam and Harry.

“Ay Liam? What am I gonna do with this slut?” Zayn asked the big alpha. Liam looked at Louis, and like Niall, his tongue was also hanging out of his mouth. Liam loved the sight of them both.

“Just throw him on the bed, in your room. Since he isn’t very tight anymore, I’m just gonna wait for him to tighten up, and fuck him.” Liam said and gave Zayn a nod. Zayn mumbled something unclear, and then picked up the little elf, and left the room.

Nialls whimpers were loud and clear in the big room. Harrys knot was finished, but he wanted his cum stay inside. Harry let go of Nialls hips, and the elf immediately fell down onto Harrys upper body. The cum dripped out of Niall gaping hole, and Harry laughed at the sight.

“Should I just throw him in next to the other bitch?” Harry asked Liam. The big alpha took a look at the elf, and then nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it!  
> Xoxo


End file.
